Awe Island
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Los agentes Alfred y Arthur llegan a Awe Island para investigar la desaparición de un paciente del hospital psiquiatrico pero lo que nunca se imaginaron fue que él no desapareció por su cuenta. Alguien o algo lo desapareció así como ha desaparecido a varios habitantes del pueblo de Dragcliff. Pronto comenzarán a notar que la ciudad está siendo acechada. Referencia-Slenderman games
1. Welcome to Awe Island

El viento movía mi cabello mientras nuestro pequeño barco cortaba las olas. Mi compañero Arthur estaba sentado a mi lado, los dos estábamos en silencio y lo único que lo rompía era el sonido del motor. Nos dirigíamos a Awe Island, una pequeña isla en la mitad de la nada. Ahí se encontraba la ciudad de Dragcliff.

Yo me preguntaba ¿qué hacía una ciudad en medio del océano totalmente incomunicada? Mientras nos acercábamos a la tétrica isla, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y creo que en parte tenía que ver con las frías aguas que cruzábamos.

Hubo un momento en el que me arrepentí de haber tomado éste caso pero no iba a dejar que Arthur fuera solo a esa isla de mala muerte. Era mi Arthur y no quería que nada le pasara. Tomé su mano y él me miró tratando de no sonrojarse pero sin éxito. Sí, era él el que me tenía en este barco rumbo a la peor isla del mundo.

En cuanto llegamos al muelle, bajé de un salto y ayudé a mi pareja a bajar con cuidado, sabía que él no sabía nadar y por lo tanto le tenía cierto miedo al mar. Caminamos hacia lo alto de un risco donde se encontraba la dichosa ciudad. Una extraña niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Los guardias de las entradas estaban pálidos y tenían la mirada perdida.

-Identifíquense-nos dijo el que parecía el guardia principal

-Agentes federales Arthur Kirkland y mi compañero Alfred F. Jones-respondió mi pareja mostrándole su placa. Busqué en las profundidades de mi gabardina hasta que encontré la mía y se la mostré. El guardia las miró con detenimiento por un momento hasta que asintió.

-Bienvenidos a Awe Island-dijo mientras las puertas se abrían. Se me hizo raro. ¿Para qué necesitaban puertas si estaban rodeados de agua helada? Entramos a la ciudad. Todos los edificios eran grises y opacos. Este lugar me daba escalofríos por lo que tomé la mano del inglés para sentirme más seguro.

El guardia nos guió a la alcaldía. El alcalde era un hombre como de mi estatura de opaco cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su presencia inspiraba silencio pero se notaba ausente, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

-Willkommen-nos dijo con su fuerte acento alemán- Adelante, pasen y les explicaré todo.

Entramos al recinto. Todo estaba perfectamente impecable pero no parecía haber color ni nada que le diera vida a su despacho. Nos sentamos en un par de sillas negras y esperamos a que el anfitrión hablara.

-Como sabrán, por el informe que envié, la isla se fundó hace aproximadamente 10 años. Durante ese tiempo muchos de los ciudadanos dicen haber visto sombras en el bosque o en el centro de la ciudad y generalmente, esas personas desaparecen al cabo de varios días. Diariamente encontramos algún animal muerto en la ciudad-comenzó a decir el alcalde Ludwig-éstos por lo general muestran señales de asfixia así como huesos rotos.

-Entiendo-dijo Arthur- Pero acerca del por qué estamos aquí…

-Resulta que ayer un paciente del hospital psiquiátrico, sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo-respondió el alemán- La puerta estaba cerrada y no rompió ninguna ventana.

-Ok ya veo…-respondí mientras anotaba todos los datos en una libreta-Bien, creo que iremos a dormir, ya es tarde. Si necesitamos algo, aquí lo buscaremos.

Nos despedimos del alcalde y nos dirigimos al hospicio. Caminamos por las grises calles, la niebla le daba un toque siniestro al lugar. El hospicio era un lugar sencillo, como un motel de una sola planta que no me inspiraba mucha confianza pero era el único lugar donde podríamos dormir.

-Good night-dijo Arthur saludando a la dueña que era una chica como de mi edad cuyo cabello negro se encontraba atado en dos colitas. Nos miró y puso una llave en el mostrador antes de extender la mano para recibir el dinero. Sus ojos mostraban un miedo indescriptible era como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Arthur, ¿qué onda con este lugar?-le susurré al mayor mientras nuestros pasos sobre el suelo de madera hacían que las tablas rechinaban horrible-Todos parecen temer a algo

-Alfred, se acaba de escapar un loco, es obvio que tienen miedo-me respondió él cansinamente mirando el número de su llave. Caminamos por un largo pasillo iluminado débilmente. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, al parecer éramos los únicos huéspedes del lugar.

El ojiverde entró en la habitación que nos habían asignado. Yo estuve a punto de entrar cuando tuve una extraña sensación. Un suave escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sentía que alguien me miraba. Miré sobre mi hombro. Oscuridad. La habitación que se encontraba frente a la nuestra tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta. En su interior no se veía nada pero esa sensación me incomodó mientras bajaba por mi espalda con un suave hormigueo.

Respiré profundamente y entré a la habitación. Había dos camas individuales, el lugar estaba sumamente desgastado y maltratado pero estaba completamente limpio. Mientras mi pareja se dirigía al baño, caminé hacia el closet. Tomé la manija y ésta se rompió. Este lugar se caía en pedazos.

Como pude, abrí la puerta y dejé mi maleta en el suelo cuando de pronto vi una nota toscamente escrita que decía "Cierren todo". Se me hizo raro que hubiera una nota aquí pero lo mejor era hacerle caso. De pronto escuché un chirrido como si la puerta se abriera. El sonido me caló hasta los huesos asustándome. Rápidamente me asomé y en efecto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y yo juraba haberla cerrado.

Traté de tranquilizarme y convencerme de que había sido una corriente que había entrado por la ventana. La cerré bien, con llave y todo.

Arthur salió del baño con su piyama y yo entré para hacer lo mismo. Éste lugar no me gustaba nada por lo que me apresuré a cambiarme, sobre todo porque la luz del baño titilaba de manera tenebrosa.

Salí y me metí a la cama acurrucándome entre las cobijas. El inglés me deseó buenas noches a lo que yo le respondí con un gesto. Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando de pronto, escuché un par de pasos en el jardín del lugar. Un escalofrío me recordó que no había cerrado la ventana por lo que me levanté y la cerré muy bien.

Entonces vi a lo lejos, en medio de la negrura de la noche, una sombra, era alta, incluso más alta que yo. Inmóvil. Un dolor agudo atacó mi cabeza obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir. Ya no había nada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de ese lugar, el corazón me latía dolorosamente mientras sentía como la piel se me ponía de gallina por lo que, sin dudar un instante me colé en la cama de Arthur temblando de pies a cabeza

-Alfred? What the hell?-me preguntó cuando lo abracé y cerré los ojos con fuerza

-Te-tengo miedo-confesé mientras el miedo me calaba los huesos y me impedía dejar de temblar

-Vamos Alfred, aquí no hay na…-comenzó el mayor pero un suave chirrido en el vidrio del baño lo calló- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé…-dije respirando entrecortadamente por el miedo.

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo un fic que espero que les de miedito o aunque sea que los ponga incómodos jeje  
¿Por qué hice un nuevo fic? Bueno porque quiero otro fic en el que no tenga que investigar nada para escribirlo. No más fics historicos por ahora jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	2. Sanatorium

-Vamos Alfred, aquí no hay na…-comenzó el mayor pero un suave chirrido en el vidrio del baño lo calló- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé…-dije respirando entrecortadamente por el miedo. Arthur me apartó, con dificultad ya que me negaba a dejarlo ir, y tomando su revólver, se acercó sigilosamente al baño-N-no vayas…

El ojiverde entró al baño con un rápido movimiento y con el arma en alto. Yo contenía la respiración hasta que me dijo-Sólo es una rama…

Suspiré aliviado y me levanté para acompañarlo. Vi como abrió la ventana y rompió las ramas cercanas a nuestra ventana. Me sentí tonto al tener miedo de una simple rama.

-Menos mal que solo era eso…-dije con una sonrisa

-Sí… a menos que eso es lo que quieran que creamos-mencionó de pronto y me asusté- a lo mejor… solo quieren que nos relajemos y nos durmamos antes de matarnos…

-¡AH! ¡Cállate!-exclamé asustado temblando de pies a cabeza. Arthur tenía un talento natural para asustarme.

-Jajajaja venga ya, vamos a dormir-dijo saliendo del baño antes de apagar la luz. Nos acostamos, cada quien en su cama y yo comenzaba a quedarme dormido cuando de pronto murmuró- Buenas noches Alfred, espero que no amanezcas muerto…

-¡AAH!-grité aterrorizado y salté de mi cama para correr a la suya y aferrarme a él

-Jajajaja, lo siento-me acarició el cabello y finalmente, después de un rato, pude dormir.

Al día siguiente, Arthur me despertó, estaba acostumbrado a que la luz del sol lo hiciera pero en esta isla infernal no había sol. Nos levantamos, nos vestimos y salimos del motel rumbo al hospital psiquiátrico para buscar pistas.

-Buen día-Arthur saludó a los guardias del Sanatorio Dragcliff los cuales nos dejaron entrar. El lugar consistía en un simple edificio blanco con ventanas cubiertas por rejas y cientos de personas vestidas de blanco que entraban y salían.

Al entrar nos encontramos con una pequeña oficina que llevaba a largos pasillos llenos de habitaciones tanto privadas como comunales. La secretaria detrás del escritorio no nos miró. Parecía que nos ignoraba, como si no estuviéramos ahí pero nadie ignora al Hero.

-Hola, soy el agente federal Alfred F. Jones-le dije llamando su atención- Venimos a revisar la celda 1109

La chica, una mujer de largo cabello negro sujeto por una coleta se puso de pie y nos guió a la habitación. Debido a las zapatillas que traía, no pude escuchar el sonido de sus pasos pero lo que si escuchaba eran las voces y los ruidos de cada una de las habitaciones en las que íbamos pasando.

Me asomé curioso en algunas, nunca había estado en un hospital mental por lo que estaba algo receloso. Podía ver el comportamiento de los pacientes, todos actuaban diferente, uno corría en círculos tan rápido como podía recitando los elementos de la tabla periódica. Otro más charlaba alegremente con una silla, le había puesto suéter, bufanda y gorro, como si tratara de mantener al objeto de madera caliente.

Pero el paciente que más llamó mi atención fue un joven mayor que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Él estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación personal, estaba quieto y rígido, como si escuchara nuestros pasos acercándose. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él dirigió su mano a su boca muy lentamente y posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios cerrados. Me estaba diciendo que me callara…

Estuve a punto de detenerme a examinar mejor al castaño pero, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la chica me jaló para seguir caminando.

-No interactúe con los pacientes, chúa-me dijo. La vietnamita tenía la voz vacía y sin vida. Me estremecí pero asentí y seguí caminando. Era extraño, ese castaño se parecía mucho a uno de mis compañeros de la universidad. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía que quizás podía ser él.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, tenía esa sensación de estar siendo observado de nuevo por lo que volteé a ver el pasillo sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón saltó violentamente dejándome sin aliento. Había una sombra de pie en el centro del pasillo. Me detuve incapaz de proferir sonido alguno cuando de pronto un dolor atacó mi mente obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Alfred?-preguntó a lo lejos la voz de Arthur. Al sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, me relajé y abrí los ojos. El pasillo estaba vacío-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que vi algo…-dije suavemente mientras me recuperaba del susto

-Aquí es…-nos anunció la pelinegra señalando una desgastada puerta blanca que tenía escrito 1109 toscamente escrito. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza para despejar mi mente antes de agradecerle a la chica para entrar en la habitación.

Era una celda pequeña, había un pequeño catre, un baño con lavabo y un tocador con ropa y otras cosas. Arthur entró detrás de mí leyendo el informe.

-Ok, el paciente era Francis Bonnefoy, francés de nacimiento. Cabello rubio y ojos azules…-la voz del inglés era lo único que se escuchaba en esa tétrica y descuidada habitación débilmente iluminada. Yo examinaba cada rincón mientras él hablaba- ingresó al sanatorium por ser un acosador obsesivo compulsivo incurable. Este sujeto tenía algo zafado en su cabeza-comentó finalmente.

Ese nombre me era conocido, pero no recordaba por qué. Algo blanco llamó mi atención. Era otra nota de papel como la que había encontrado en nuestra habitación la noche anterior. Era la misma caligrafía, estaba seguro. Ésta nota decía "Todo lo ve".

-Así que escapó sin ayuda ¿cierto?-pregunté mientras guardaba la nota en mi bolsillo- Aquí no hay ventanas ni nada. Esto es muy extraño…

-Así es-me respondió mi pareja- La habitación está intacta, no hay agujeros escondidos ni túneles secretos… simplemente, se esfumó…

-Debemos registrar el lugar-dije saliendo de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los pasillos. Afuera se escuchaba que había comenzado a llover con fuerza- Quiero que reúnan a todos los empleados que tenían contacto con Francis…

Vi como la vietnamita asentía y se iba, escuchaba los pasos del ojiverde detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a la habitación del castaño que había llamado mi atención

-Antonio…-murmuré cuando estuve frente a él. Los ojos asustados del español me miraron dándome a entender que me escuchaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

-Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo-murmuró con la misma voz perdida de todos los presentes- él desapareció envuelto en dolor… y otro quiere venganza…

-¿De qué hablas, Antonio?-murmuré confundido. ¿Acaso él sabía algo de Francis?

Y de nuevo, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para murmurar "No puedes escapar"

Otro escalofrío me recorrió y me di cuenta que estaba solo en el pasillo

-¿Arthur?-pregunté asustado mirando a mí alrededor- ¡¿Arthur?!-Antonio murmuró "te atrapará" y entonces caí en pánico por lo que comencé a correr- ¡Arthur!

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	3. Elementary

Y de nuevo, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para murmurar "No puedes escapar"

Otro escalofrío me recorrió y me di cuenta que estaba solo en el pasillo

-¿Arthur?-pregunté asustado mirando a mí alrededor- ¡¿Arthur?!-Antonio murmuró "te atrapará" y entonces caí en pánico por lo que comencé a correr- ¡Arthur!

Mis pasos resonaban contra el suelo, los internos me miraban correr por los pasillos gritando el nombre del inglés

-¡Silencio!-me gritó un hombre de largo y descuidado cabello negro- ¡Asustas a mis invitados aru~

Lo miré. El chino se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su celda. Frente a él había una mesa de té muy vieja y sobre ella estaba la vajilla más extraña que había visto. Había un vaso de desechable hasta una taza de cerámica cuarteada. Usaba una tapa de plástico como plato al igual que un trozo de cartón.

El pelinegro conversaba con sus huéspedes imaginarios sirviéndoles "té" con una tetera de porcelana muy antigua, No supe en qué momento había dejado de correr por lo que agité la cabeza y seguí con mi búsqueda

-¡Arthur!-exclamé cuando de pronto un frío me caló hasta los huesos y miré sobre mi hombro. De nuevo el miedo me congeló haciéndome caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sombra

Traté de gritar pero estaba congelado, inmóvil, tan solo podía verla esperando que me matara cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Voltee rápidamente y al ver al ojiverde me abracé a sus piernas a sus piernas llorando de miedo

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-me preguntó confundido- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Voltee de nuevo. El pasillo estaba desierto

-Creo que estoy volviéndome loco-murmuré poniéndome de pie-¿Dónde estabas?

-Regresé a la escena del crimen para tomar fotos- me respondió mostrándome su celular- Vámonos antes de que te tengas que te busquen una celda…

Reí con él mientras caminábamos a la salida. Esa sombra estaba cada vez más cerca. Necesitábamos resolver este caso y regresar al mundo civilizado cuanto antes.

-Necesitamos respuestas-dije una vez que estuvimos fuera del sanatorium

-¿Y cómo piensas obtenerlas?-me preguntó el inglés

-No lo sé…-admití cuando de pronto vi un cartel en un árbol- ¿qué es eso?-me acerqué y lo tomé. Era un cartel de "Se busca". En el centro de éste se veía una foto de un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules con cejas algo pobladas. El anuncio estaba lleno de polvo y algo grisáceo demostrando lo antiguo que era.

-¿Qué dice?-me preguntó Arthur tratando de ver por lo que le di el papel

-Un niño desapareció hace tiempo-dije pensativo cuando de pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-il bambino desapareció poco después del incendio-voltee y vi a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Un pequeño mechón se elevaba hacia el cielo formando un rulo. Sus ojos se veían asustados.

-¿Incendio? ¿Cuál incendio?-pregunté confundido- acercándome al italiano

-El incendio que destruyó la primaria Dragcliff hace cinco años-dijo Feliciano- Por eso no hay niños en la isla…

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no había visto a un solo niño en los alrededores. Había visto un parque abandonado en el hostal, los juegos de metal estaban completamente llenos de polvo mostrando que nadie había jugado en ellos por mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde estaba la primaria?-pregunté buscando un edificio en ruinas o algo

-Al final de esta calle-dijo el castaño señalando la avenida principal- Tengan cuidado…

-Thanks-dije y comencé a caminar hacia donde me indicó el italiano con Arthur caminando a mi lado. A lo lejos pudimos ver una estructura enorme, las paredes estaban algo ennegrecidas y prácticamente no tenía techo. El patio tenía varias mesitas chamuscadas y los juegos de metal estaban algo derretidos.

Frente a ella había una placa que decía: "Primaria Dragcliff- En memoria de los que murieron en el incendio de 2008. Solo hubo un sobreviviente". El nombre del niño del cartel se encontraba escrito hasta debajo de la placa.

Me acerqué a la valla de la entrada y la abrí para ingresar a pesar de las protestas de mi pareja. El interior estaba en muy malas condiciones, veía varios salones con muchas bancas chamuscadas, pequeños casilleros derretidos. Seguí caminando, mirando a mí alrededor. Este lugar me era familiar…

De pronto un dolor muy fuerte atacó mi cabeza. Una serie de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza por lo que la sujeté con fuerza

-¿Alfred?-me preguntó Arthur afligido- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… es que éste lugar me recuerda mucho a mi primaria-comencé mirando a mi alrededor recordando el traumático suceso que marcó mi infancia- Cuando tenía siete años un incendio destruyó my elementary…

Los recuerdos me golpearon sin piedad. Recordaba el olor a quemado, los gritos y el llanto. Recordaba la aflicción en las caras de las maestras que nos sacaban de los salones en filas. Pero por una extraña razón yo no quería ir en mi fila. Yo tenía que encontrar a alguien. Recordaba haberme separado de mi grupo, corría por los pasillos gritando un nombre hasta que el alivio apareció al ver unos ojos violetas. Había tomado su mano y habíamos tratado de escapar. Hacía mucho calor… la puerta estaba cerrada y había alguien más con nosotros. Yo tenía que proteger al niño de los ojos violetas. Había mucho humo y él estaba tosiendo. Tomé una silla y rompí una ventana. El techo estaba a punto de colapsar.

Salté hacia el marco de la ventana, dos pares de manos se alzaron hacia mí buscando ayuda pero sabía a quién tenía que salvar… Tomé las manos del niño de los ojos violetas y lo saqué pero antes de que pudiera regresar por el otro, el techo colapsó… Una sombra a lo lejos lo había visto todo

-No pude salvar al otro…-dije finalmente regresando al presente- Muchos niños me culparon por la muerte del otro… pero al menos el de ojos violetas estaba bien

-¿Y quién era el de los ojos violetas?-me preguntó el inglés- ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¿Tu primo? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tú tenías un hermano no?

-¿Mi hermano?-pregunté y un dolor pulsante atacó de nuevo. Mi cabeza trataba de reprimir los recuerdos- No, yo no tengo hermanos…debía ser mi amigo imaginario… nadie más podía verlo…-me agaché para recoger un chamuscado oso de peluche- Que coincidencia…

Entonces escuchamos unos pasitos como de niño pero era imposible que hubiera alguien aquí. Me estremecí aterrorizado. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. Una risa traviesa de niño se escuchó en el lugar, era la del niño que no había podido salvar, estaba seguro. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había escuchado reír después de haber hecho alguna travesura? Era un suave kesesesese~

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Prison

-Arthur, vámonos de aquí-dije asustado tomando su mano para salir del lugar cuando de pronto todos los focos estallaron-vámonos-gemí asustado

Miré por la ventana principal y vi como los columpios calcinados comenzaban a moverse suavemente pero no había ninguna brisa que ocasionara ese movimiento.

Una voz de ultratumba nos hizo estremecer a ambos, era una voz dulce que cantaba una canción de cuna. Nos quedamos quietos, escuchando esa voz que recorría el lugar. Era la voz de mi amigo imaginario, estaba seguro. Siempre me cantaba esa canción para calmarme. Arthur me jaló hacia el exterior pues yo estaba paralizado.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mirándome preocupado- te ves muy pálido

-Estoy bien-dije tratando de mostrarme fuerte mientras veía de nuevo el letrero frente al edificio- Curioso… aquí solo sobrevivió un niño… in my elementary, solo murió uno…

-Bien, entonces sigamos buscando respuestas-me dijo con una sonrisa sin soltar mi mano- ¿A dónde nos falta buscar?

-Uhm… pues ya fuimos al sanatorium, elementary…-dije enumerándolos mientras caminábamos sin rumbo cuando de pronto mi mirada se topó con un edificio enorme y sucio. Un enorme muro lo rodeaba-The prison…

-No estarás sugiriendo que…-comenzó el inglés pero yo lo jalé hacia el lugar-Esta es una mala idea…

Llegamos a la entrada principal que era resguardada por un par de guardias armados pero con mirada ausente, como si fueran estatuas. Los saludé y les mostré mi placa. Casi de inmediato, se abrió la puerta de manera eléctrica y ambos entramos.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?-preguntó el ojiverde mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo hacia el edificio principal

-No lo sé… lo que sea-dije antes de tocar la puerta principal. Una voz me llegó desde el comunicador.

-¿Qué quieren bastardos?-me espetó una voz molesta así que me presenté- mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y soy el director de la prisión. Ya sabes suficiente, ahora lárgate, maldita sea…

-Pero… de verdad queremos investigar-dije tratando de sonar firme- Un hombre desapareció del Sanatorium así que si no le import…

-¡Claro que me importa, bastardos!-me interrumpió- No quiero que alboroten a mis reos… váyanse al demonio…

-Ya me hartó-dijo Arthur arremangándose el saco- Escúchame bien, bloody bastard, o nos dejas entrar o te meteré mi arma por el…-Yo solo observaba atónito como ambos hombres se decían palabras cada vez más ofensivas hasta que finalmente, el director aceptó el dejarnos entrar.

Nos estaba esperando en su oficina. Lovino era sumamente parecido al castaño que nos había informado del incendio en la primaria, excepto por esos ojos verdes que nos fulminaban.

-Muy bien, pueden recorrer los pasillos pero nada de fotos y más les vale que no le digan a nadie lo que vieron aquí, ¿entendido bastardos?-preguntó molesto.

-Entendido-dije llevándome a Arthur para que no volviera a gritarle de cosas al director-Ten cuidado, Artie…

Caminamos entre las celdas, algunas estaban vacías y otras tenían enormes agujeros en las paredes que demostraban fallidos intentos de escape. Todos los barrotes estaba oxidados y un fuerte olor me daba nauseas. Mi pareja me dijo que nos separáramos pero no quería que le pasara algo así que me negué.

Todas las celdas eran prácticamente iguales, un camastro, un inodoro y un lavabo. Varios de los reos comenzaron a ofrecernos varias cosas a cambio de su libertad pero yo los ignoraba mientras buscaba alguna pista.

De pronto, vi en una celda abierta una hoja sobre el camastro. Me acerqué sin soltar la mano de Arthur y la tomé. Era otra nota. Tenía las palabras "Él todo lo ve, él todo lo sabe" en la conocida y tosca caligrafía que las anteriores. Un escalofrío me recorrió y miré detrás de mí. La sombra de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba listo.

Salí corriendo sin soltar la mano de Arthur tan rápido como me daban los pies, miré hacia atrás y ya no estaba, pero miré al pasillo a mi derecha y ahí estaba. Luego a la izquierda y también estaba ahí. Se acercaba…

Un extraño campaneo retumbaba en todo el lugar mientras una extraña niebla se extendía por los corredores. Las voces de los reos le daban un toque escalofriante a la prisión.

-¿Alfred por qué correm…?-me preguntó Arthur cuando de pronto una débil voz lo interrumpió. Era una voz dulce y asustada que veía de una celda del lado derecho. Nos acercamos y vimos a un pequeño rubio de ojos violetas.

-Soy inocente-gimió asustado- Nunca le haría nada a Berwald… él desapareció…

¿Otra desaparición? Con ésta, eran tres. Nos acercamos al chico que temblaba

-¿Quién desapareció?-pregunté mirando a mi alrededor sumamente nervioso-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Mi esposo Berwald desapareció en el bosque hace un año-me dijo sujetándose de los barrotes muy asustado- Fuimos a acampar y una noche, escuchamos ruidos. Él salió a investigar pero no volvió… A la mañana siguiente, salí a buscarlo, pero solo encontré un bate de beisbol ensangrentado.

-¿Crees que lo mataron?-pregunté sintiendo un escalofrío mientras recordaba que yo también tenía un bate, aunque el mío había desaparecido

-No creo que esa fuera su sangre-comentó muy seguro- Pero a mí me culparon del asesinato y me encarcelaron… ¡Yo lo amaba! ¡Yo no le habría hecho nada!

-Tranquilo…-dije con una sonrisa cuando de pronto miré detrás de mí y ahí estaba la sombra. Tomé la mano de Arthur y comencé a correr de nuevo.

Los gritos del rubio de ojos violetas me hicieron estremecer pero lo más importante era que Arthur y yo saliéramos de ese lugar infernal. El aire escapaba de mis pulmones mientras escuchaba como ese ser se acercaba más y más…

Las luces comenzaron a titilar hasta que… estallaron algunos focos. La oscuridad nos tragó. Escuché varios gritos, entre ellos los míos cuando me detuve finalmente. El frío me calaba hasta el alma mientras buscaba con desesperación mi linterna.

La sombra se acercaba más y más. Sentía a Arthur temblando a mi lado hasta que finalmente, mis dedos dieron con el aparato y sin dudar un segundo, la encendí. El rayo de luz alumbró el pasillo demostrando que estaba vacío.

-Qué suerte…-dijo el inglés relajándose al poder ver- Te dije que esta había sido una mala idea, vámonos de aquí, no descubrimos nada…

-De hecho si lo hicimos, Artie-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos del italiano que trataba de calmar a los presos- Descubrimos que hay tres desaparecidos… pero el alcalde Beilschmidt solo nos informó de uno… la pregunta ahora es… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Hospice

Cuando salimos de la prisión, todo estaba completamente oscuro y no había ningún alma en la ciudad y una extraña niebla se expandía por todo el lugar.

-Debemos ir a la alcaldía a hablar con Ludwig para preguntarle por qué no nos dijo que habían más desaparecidos-dije mientras caminábamos.

-Pero es muy tarde… mejor mañana ¿te parece?-me dijo Arthur pero yo estaba decidido a hablar con él así que nos dirigimos a la alcaldía. Todas las luces del lugar estaban apagadas excepto la de una habitación en el segundo piso.

Me acerqué y toqué insistentemente la puerta hasta que escuché que descorrían el cerrojo. Esperaba ver al alemán en pijama pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro. Traía un sencillo pijama negro que demostraba que tenía una linda figura. Debía tener alrededor de 20 años.

-Ahm… Good night…-dije sonriendo nervioso pues definitivamente no esperaba que una chica abriera la puerta- Yo… ehm… venimos a ver a Mr. Beilschmidt…

-Buenas noches-me dijo inexpresiva- Lo lamento, el señor Beilschmidt no se encuentra…

-¿No está?-pregunté molesto- ¿A dónde fue?- Era una maldita isla, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

-El señor Beilschmidt fue requerido en una misión de rescate en alta mar porque un barco pesquero naufragó a 300 km de aquí-me dijo sin inmutarse- Él regresará mañana en la tarde. Mientras tanto, yo estoy a cargo de las actividades gubernamentales.

Así que el alemán no estaba, eso no nos ayudaba con nuestra investigación

-¿Y quién eres tú?-dije resignado mirando a la chica

-Soy María Fernández, asistente personal del señor Beilschmidt-dijo ella con orgullo mirándonos con superioridad cosa que me molestó- Así que cualquier comentario que tengan para el alcalde, pueden comunicármelo a mí…

-Bien, soy el agente federal Alfred F. Jones-dije mostrándole mi placa- y él es mi pareja el agente Arthur Kirkland y no sé si usted lo sepa pero estamos aquí para investigar la desaparición de Francis Bonnefoy del Sanatorium.

-Si estaba enterada-dijo fríamente-¿Vienen a presentar un informe de sus hallazgos?

-Sí y no-dije irritado- durante el día de hoy hemos paseado por varios edificios de la isla y nos percatamos que Bonnefoy no es el único que ha desaparecido aquí, así que, Miss María, veníamos a preguntar por qué no se nos informó antes de estas desapariciones.

La joven por fin pareció reaccionar y nos miró con sospecha. Habíamos tocado un punto importante que no querían que supiéramos.

-Eso deben hablarlo con el señor Beilschmidt mañana, buenas noches-respondió apresuradamente antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Toqué una y otra vez pero no volvió a abrirme por lo que me di por vencido y nos dirigimos al hospicio para descansar. Aquí todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño. Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Yo me preguntaba por qué había tantas habitaciones si nadie visitaba este lugar.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y entramos tranquilamente para ponernos la ropa de dormir e irnos a la cama. Dormimos cada quien en su cama hasta el día siguiente. El día estaba tan nublado que parecía noche, sin embargo, los relojes no nos engañaban

Arthur, como siempre, fue el primero en entrar al baño para cambiarse luego de haberme despertado. Me estiré y abrí el closet para sacar mi maleta donde tenía mi ropa.

Metí la mano para buscar unos calcetines cuando de pronto sentí algo duro. Saqué toda mi ropa y vi un grifo al fondo de mi maleta. Lo saqué para observarlo. Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido arrancado del suelo y estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Un cabello rubio estaba pegado en la punta. Era una especie de rizo.

Solté el grifo de golpe como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Ese cabello me recordaba demasiado al mechón de mi amigo imaginario de ojos violetas. Arthur se me acercó corriendo, no me había dado cuenta que grité cuando solté el instrumento de metal.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Estaba en mi mochila-dije con voz temblorosa-Pero… ¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre? E-ese cabello se parece al de mi amigo imaginario…

-¿Cabello?-El inglés notó el cabello y lo examinó-esta podría ser la prueba de algún asesinato. Debemos hablar con el dueño de este lugar, esta cosa no pudo haber entrado a tu maleta por sí sola-ambos salimos de la habitación hacia la oficina principal. Yo esta consternado.

-Alfred…-me dijo mi pareja mientras caminábamos- ¿Estás seguro que tu amigo imaginario no era en realidad tu hermano? –Negué lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo desapareció tu amigo?

-Hace más de un año…-dije cuando llegamos a la oficina principal. Estaba vacía. Pensamos que sería muy tarde por lo que estábamos a punto de regresar cuando me fijé en un cuadro que mostraba a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules inexpresivos. Un pequeño mechón se alzaba a un lado de su cabeza cerca de su oreja. En la placa de abajo decía: Lukas Bonnewiik fundador del Hospice desaparecido en la habitación 1109.

-Alfred…-dijo el inglés nervioso-Esa es la habitación que está al lado de la nuestra

Nos olvidamos del grifo y corrimos hacia esa habitación. Estaba semiabierta al igual que todas las demás. Traté de encender la luz pero al parecer estaba fundido el foco así que saqué mi linterna. No había nada extraño en ese lugar. Estaba perfectamente ordenada.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención. La cuarta nota. La misma caligrafía tosca decía: Te atrapará y se vengará. La tomé y la escondí de mi pareja. Estabamos a punto de salir de la habitación cuando vi la sombra de nuevo y ésta traía el grifo que habíamos dejado en la oficina principal. Grité y tomando la mano de Arthur, lo jalé al baño de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Pronto escuché como la sombra golpeaba la puerta con fuerza. Iba a entrar y nos mataría a ambos. Temblaba de miedo con cada golpe mientras escuchaba como parecía que los goznes iban a ceder. Un fuerte estruendo hizo que me lanzara sobre Arthur completamente aterrorizado.

-¡¿ALFRED QUÉ TE OCURRE?!-me gritó cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Yo no me atrevía a mirar, múltiples escalofríos recorrían mi espalda mientras me aferraba al mayor con fuerza-¡¿Estás bien?!

De alguna manera Arthur no podía verlo, quizás si me estaba volviendo loco y él era mi único cable a la realidad. Me relajé lentamente mientras sentía que sus manos recorrían mi cabello. Finalmente miré y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba intacta.

-Vámonos de aquí ¿quieres?-me dijo y ambos nos pusimos de pie- Este lugar me da escalofríos-Salimos de la habitación y regresamos a la oficina donde efectivamente el grifo había desaparecido- Tenemos que hablar con el alcalde.

Salimos del Hospice para caminar a la alcaldía. El pueblo estaba desierto como de costumbre, parecía un verdadero pueblo fantasma. Necesitábamos salir de ahí.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Carnival

Era un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para resolver este maldito caso y salir de aquí de una buena vez. Salimos del Hospice para caminar a la alcaldía. El pueblo estaba desierto como de costumbre, parecía un verdadero pueblo fantasma. Necesitábamos salir de ahí.

Miré el cielo mientras caminábamos, un grueso muro de nubes negras cubrían el cielo haciéndolo parecer como si fuera todavía de noche. Llegamos a la alcaldía y golpeé la puerta. De nuevo, cuando la puerta se abrió, me encontré con la asistente del alcalde.

-Buenos días-gruñí molesto-Espero que el alcalde haya regresado ya porque tengo muchas preguntas.

-Ah… eres tú de nuevo-me dijo molesta- Acaba de llegar, pasen caballeros…

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos entrar. Nos dedicamos una mirada de molestia cuando pasé a su lado. Arthur y yo entramos a la oficina del alemán. El alcalde estaba desempacando una pequeña maleta y se notaba algo cansado.

-Buenos días-dijo mi pareja amablemente- Lamentamos esta intromisión tan temprano pero...

-Queríamos saber…-interrumpí a Arthur bruscamente- ¡¿porque nos ocultó que Francis no es el único que desapareció en ésta fucking isla?!

-Los niños desaparecen muy fácilmente en cualquier lado-dijo automáticamente sin mirarnos- en cuanto al otro, eso fue un asesinato…-y entonces señaló una urna de vidrio al fondo de la habitación.

Me acerqué a ella mientras Arthur le cuestionaba acerca de la desaparición del dueño del Hospice, a lo que el ojiazul respondió que eso había pasado antes de que lo nombraran alcalde así que él no sabía nada.

Dentro de la urna se encontraba el bate de madera ensangrentado. Lo examiné cuidadosamente, me recordaba mucho a mi bate favorito pues yo era un gran amante de ese deporte, sin embargo, el mío había desaparecido un día. Se había esfumado.

Me acerqué más a la urna buscando algún detalle que pudiera revelar si había sido o no un asesinato. Lo único que no estaba cubierto por sangre seca era el mango del instrumento. Me fijé en el borde del mango y descubrí tres letras talladas en éste "A. F. J."

-Este bate es mío…-dije abriendo los ojos sorprendido por la revelación pues yo recordaba haber tallado mis iniciales en ese lugar exacto

-¿Qué hace tu bate aquí?-me preguntó Arthur confundido mientras el alemán me miraba con sospecha.

-Mi bate desapareció hace mucho, quizás alguien lo robó y terminó aquí-dije algo inquieto y miré al alcalde- bueno, dado que usted no nos ha ayudado en nada, seguiremos buscando evidencias…

Tomé la mano del inglés y lo jalé hacia la salida. María me dedicó una mirada sospechosa antes de dirigirse a su jefe para ayudarle a desempacar. Por la manera en la que se miraban era obvio de que eran algo más que jefe y empleada

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?-me preguntó el ojiverde una vez que estuvimos afuera

-Yo digo que debemos investigar el bosque, ya sabes, el que mencionó el ojivioleta-dije mientras caminaba hacia allá- ahí donde se supone que asesinó a Berwald.

Comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles, no iba a soltar a mi pareja por ninguna razón. Miraba a mí alrededor buscando alguna pista, lo que fuera. Conforme caminábamos, nuestro entorno se volvía más y más oscuro.

El pasto crujía bajo nuestros pies y varias ráfagas de viento helado nos despeinaban. Debía de cuidarme de esa sombra que de alguna manera sólo yo podía ver. De pronto algo brilló entre los árboles. Aceleré el paso. Eran como dos bolas de luz. Conforme más nos acercábamos, nuestro alrededor comenzaba a ser consumido por la oscuridad. Saqué mi linterna y alumbré las dos bolas de luz que demostraron ser un par de faros muy viejos.

-¿Qué hacen un par de faros aquí?-pregunté confundido, entonces Arthur jaló mi chaqueta y señaló algo que sobresalía entre las copas de los árboles. Moví mi linterna para alumbrarlo. Era una montaña rusa.

-It's a carnival…-dijo Arthur cuando salimos a un claro. Había puestos de madera en todas partes, varios juegos de metal oxidados junto con la montaña rusa y varias carpas viejas y rasgadas.

-Quieres decir que era un carnaval-dije mirando a mi alrededor iluminando todo. Estaba completamente abandonado, como si hubiera estado en funcionamiento hacía mínimo 5 años. Y desde entonces nadie había puesto un pie ahí.

Comencé a asomarme en los diferentes puestos, algunos eran de juegos de destreza con cientos de botellas de vidrio cubiertas de polvo y telarañas.

Otros eran de comida pues tenían señales como "Dulcería", "Heladería", etc. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Seguimos caminando hasta una carpa cuyo título decía "La casa de los fenómenos". Me asomé al interior y vi algo blanco en el suelo.

Entramos en la carpa y en el suelo había otra nota cuya escritura terrorífica y conocida rezaba "Tu le quitaste lo que más quería así que él te quitó lo que tú más querías". Una nota bastante larga aunque no sabía de quién hablaba pero aun así, la guardé en mi chaqueta.

-Alfred…-dijo el inglés-Mira eso…-alumbré lo que estaba señalando. Era un letrero viejo y cubierto de polvo. En el centro había un joven que parecía ser rubio y de ojos azules que sujetaba un par de pesas enormes. Encima de la imagen se podía leer "Mathias Köhler, el hombre más fuerte del mundo". Y debajo de la imagen había una calcomanía que decía "Espectáculo Cancelado".

-Al parecer cancelaron a este dude-comenté mientras buscaba más evidencia-quizás no era tan fuerte como decía ser…

-No es eso-dijo el ojiverde- Desapareció-miré de nuevo el cartel y efectivamente, debajo de la calcomanía alguien había escrito "Desaparecido"-Con él son 5 desaparecidos pensando en que el joven de la prisión fuera inocente…

-Debía serlo-dije saliendo de la carpa sin soltar la mano ajena-Parecía decir la verdad-Seguimos caminando cuando de pronto mi lámpara comenzó a fallar-Oh, What the fuck? ¿Qué le pasa a esta lámpara? –la luz comenzó a parpadear

Entonces sentí un escalofrío. No de nuevo… era la sombra. Golpeé mi lámpara para que funcionara pero ésta se apagó. Escuché un crujido a mi lado pero no podría ver nada. Arthur me arrebató la lámpara y la golpeó tratando de que encendiera. Volví a escuchar otro crujido. Se acercaba.

-¡Dame eso!-exclamé quitándole la lámpara y de un golpe se encendió justo un segundo antes de que un grito saliera de mi boca. La sombra estaba a solo un paso de mí. Salté hacia atrás sin soltar la mano de Arthur y comencé a correr a la salida. No nos atraparía, no lo haría…

-¡ALFRED! ¡ALTO!-gritaba el inglés mientras corría entre los puestos y los juegos. Mi lámpara estaba fallando de nuevo. Escuché un crujido a mi lado y ahí estaba la sombra. Miré a otro lado y ahí estaba. Y de pronto… salimos del bosque-ALFRED, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! ¡¿Por qué salimos corriend-?!

Pero no pudo continuar porque un grito proveniente de la alcaldía ahogó su voz. Reconocí a la dueña del grito, era María. Era un grito asustado que me caló hasta los huesos que decía "¡¿LUDWIG?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡LUDWIG!

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Mansion

Pero no pudo continuar porque un grito proveniente de la alcaldía ahogó su voz. Reconocí a la dueña del grito, era María. Era un grito asustado que me caló hasta los huesos que decía "¡¿LUDWIG?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡LUDWIG!

Corrimos hacia la alcaldía muy asustados, esperábamos ver a la joven rodeada por los demás aldeanos ya que su grito había sido bastante desgarrador como para llamar la atención pero la chica lloraba amargamente sentada en los escalones de la alcaldía.

-¿María?-pregunté asustado hincándome a su lado- Tranquilízate y dime ¿qué pasó?-le acaricie suavemente el cabello de la chica la cual no paraba de sollozar

Una vez que ella se relajó, nos dijo que el rubio había sentido dolor de cabeza y se había recostado en el sillón de su oficina. Ella fue por una pastilla a la cocina y cuando regresó, él ya no estaba. Lo buscó en todo el edificio pero el alemán se había esfumado como muchos otros.

-María… calm down, ok…-dijo mi pareja mientras llevábamos a la joven adentro- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-la mexicana señalo una de las puertas. Estaba en shock-Todo va a estar bien… Encontraremos a tu jefe…

-Él no era solo mi jefe-comentó la morena sentándose en una cama matrimonial. Vi como acariciaba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sobre este descansaba un anillo de compromiso- Íbamos a casarnos en dos meses…

Y dicho esto, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Mientras Arthur la calmaba de nuevo, me pasee por la oficina principal buscando alguna pista. No encontré nada fuera de su lugar excepto… que el bate ensangrentado ya no estaba. Eso me confundió ya que la urna seguía intacta. Todo era muy raro.

Luego de que María se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar, nos fuimos una vez más al Hospice donde nos pusimos a analizar las pistas.

-No entiendo cómo se relacionan los desaparecidos-dije mirando mis notas- Tenemos a un francés depravado sexual de 24 años, niño de aproximadamente 7 años, un sueco de 26 años, un noruego de 22 años, un danés de 23 años y un alemán de 20… no son de la misma nacionalidad ni de la misma estatura o complexión… lo único que tienen en común es que son hombres…

-No Alfred…tienen otra cosa en común-me dijo mi pareja de pronto- Todos eran rubios y de ojos azules…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Arthur tenía razón y yo no me había dado cuenta. Eso quería decir que quien sea o lo que sea que estaba desapareciendo gente, tenía preferencia por los rubios de ojos azules. Era como un asesino serial.

-Alfred… estás muy pálido…-me dijo el ojiverde tomando mis manos-No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada ¿ok? No mientras yo esté contigo…

Asentí tratando de tranquilizarme. No podía ser el único rubio de ojos azules en toda la isla ¿verdad? Con esa firme idea, me tranquilicé lo suficiente para poder dormir aferrado a Arthur como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Al día siguiente desperté cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Nos levantamos, nos vestimos y salimos a buscar más pistas. Yo ya quería irme de aquí, no quería ser el próximo en desaparecer. Caminamos sin rumbo por la ciudad tratando de pensar en un lugar al que no habíamos ido.

-Ya fuimos a todos los lugares importantes-dije sentándome en una vieja fuente de piedra que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad- Ya vámonos, dejemos el caso como imposible, Please…

-Vamos, debe haber un lugar al que no hayamos ido…-comentó mi pareja. Yo puse los ojos en blanco cuando de pronto vi una enorme sombra en uno de los acantilados cercanos. Parecía ser una mansión, una enorme mansión.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí no hemos ido!-exclamé poniéndome de pie y tomando la mano ajena- ¡Vamos!-Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la mansión saliendo de la ciudad. La colina estaba un poco empinada pero no nos dio problemas.

Conforme nos acercábamos más, notaba algo familiar en esa mansión, como si ya hubiera estado antes ahí, como si yo hubiera vivido ahí. Llegamos a la reja principal y la abrí para que entráramos. El interior parecía una verdadera casa del terror, con telarañas en el techo y los muebles, vidrios rotos, muebles llenos de polvo, etc.

Caminábamos en el interior de la casa con las armas en alto por lo que pudiera pasar. Yo no podría evitar mirar a mí alrededor reconociendo cada mueble dentro de la casa. Subí las viejas escaleras hasta una habitación al fondo. Era un dormitorio y estaba muy desordenado, como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con el lugar. La puerta corrediza que daba hacia un pequeño balcón estaba destruida.

Entré al dormitorio y me invadió una presión en el pecho y una ansiedad inexplicable. Miles de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente de golpe mientras miraba la habitación. Yo había estado ahí… y recordaba gritos… y un dolor me oprimió el corazón.

Recordaba haber estado en la cocina. Era una noche lluviosa y yo tenía hambre. Me había estado preparando un sándwich cuando escuché un suave grito en el piso superior. Matt. Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta esa habitación y cuando abrí la puerta, vi una sombra enorme que sujetaba a mi amigo imaginario. La sombra sostenía un grifo. Miré el odio en los ojos de la sombra y el terror en los ojos violetas de mi amigo.

"Tú me quitaste a quién más quería, ahora yo haré lo mismo". Eso me había dicho y de pronto, un destello siguió a un alarido de dolor por parte del ojivioleta. El terror se acumuló en mi pecho cuando salté sobre la sombra. Sujeté su bufanda para alejarlo de mi amigo imaginario escuchando un golpe seco y Matt cayó al suelo. Algo rojo teñía su cabello y manchaba el suelo.

En ese momento, el recuerdo se volvió borroso. Vagamente recordaba haber sujetado mi bate de beisbol, escuché un par de alaridos de dolor mientras golpeaba algo con él y luego… el silencio.

-¡Agh!-llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. El dolor estaba matándome. De pronto sentí un escalofrío y abrí un poco los ojos. La sombra estaba ahí, en el balcón. A pesar del dolor, salí corriendo escaleras abajo- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!-la desesperación se acumuló en mi pecho al no encontrar al ojiverde.

Miré detrás de mí, la sombra se veía más grande que nunca. Grité de terror mientras corría por la enorme mansión gritando el nombre del inglés. Entré en la sala. Traté de abrir la ventana pero estaba sellada. Era el fin.

Reuní valor para encarar a la sombra. Traía un grifo ensangrentado. Iba a golpearme con él. Iba a matarme como lo hizo con mi amigo imaginario. Un rayo de luz se coló por un agujero de las tablas de madera que cubrían las ventanas y lo iluminó.

Un hombre alto, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello y una característica nariz se encontraba frente a mí. Yo sabía quién era. Había asistido a la misma primaria que yo. Lo recordaba haberlo visto en los recreos jugando con su único amigo. El niño ha quién no había podido salvar en el incendio.

Él sabía yo había preferido salvar a mi amigo imaginario que al ojirojo. Él había estado ahí. Por mi culpa, había perdido a su mejor amigo y él me había quitado al mío… y ahora quería asesinarme…

Vi una suave sonrisa en sus labios conforme levantaba el grifo. Este era el final, ya no tenía a donde correr. No tenía donde ocultarme. Cerré los ojos esperando la muerte mientras escuchaba como alguien gritaba mi nombre con un familiar acento británico.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
